A promise not broken
by Kedi
Summary: As much as I adored and loved the scene with Archie and Henry I was very disappointed when they didn't give us a reunion scene between Archie and Marco. So I wrote one. (This is a companion piece to "A promise thought broken", but can be read on its own.)


-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** As much as I adored and loved the scene with Archie and Henry I was very disappointed when they didn't give us a reunion scene between Archie and Marco. So I wrote one. (This is a companion piece to "A promise thought broken", but can be read on its own.)

**Author's note:** Dedicated to Gyorklady on tumblr. :)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Archie could see Marco sitting hunched by a granite tombstone, one hand placed almost reverently on the top of it, and even though he sat with his back to him Archie could tell he was crying silently. Archie opened his mouth to call out to him when he caught sight of the writing on the stone and the words caught in his throat. To see his own name on a gravestone over a freshly dug grave was disconcerting to say the least, and hit him harder than he had thought it would; he had known that his loved ones thought him dead - he had gathered as much from the conversations between Cora and Hook - and Emma had told him "his" funeral had been that very day, but still... Knowing there was a gravestone with his name on it was one thing, to see it was another completely. With a deep shaky breath Archie forced himself to look away from his death written in stone and let his gaze settle on Marco. He felt his eyes fill with tears at the sight of his best friend in such pain, and when he spoke his voice was barely a whisper around the lump in his throat.

"Marco..."

He could see the other man's shoulders tense for a moment before slumping again. Marco shook his head without turning around and the hand that had lain gently on the top of the stone fell slowly to touch the letters before clenching tightly and falling to his side. Archie stepped closer.

"You're not dreaming, my friend."

"That's just what a dream would say."

But Archie smiled at the whisper of hope in the dismissive words. He stepped closer, but still Marco did not turn. He was listening intently, though, that Archie could tell, and he made sure to shuffle his feet a little so the autumn leaves on the ground rustled. When he was close enough he reached out and placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"You're not dreaming," he repeated softly. "I promise, Geppetto. I'm fine. I'm alive."

There was a long silence before Marco finally answered. "You promised never to leave me."

His voice sounded so small and hurt, and Archie's heart clenched at the sound of it. He remembered making that promise to a heartbroken little Geppetto long, long ago. In the beginning of their journey together the little boy had naturally been afraid of being abandoned and it had taken months before Geppetto could let his little guardian out of his sight for any length of time without being afraid Jiminy would not return. The promise had been Jiminy's attempt to reassure Geppetto that he would never again be left alone as he had been when his parents died. At the time Jiminy had felt relatively sure that it was a promise he could keep, since the Blue Fairy herself had said he would live as long as his ward should need him.

But much was different in this world. For the first time he had been confronted with the possibility that he might be forced to break his promise.

"Cora kidnapped me," Archie said, his hand still on his friend's shoulder. "She wanted to pin the murder on Regina to turn the town against her, to isolate her, to make her desperate enough to be susceptible to her mother's manipulations. I didn't die, Geppetto, and I'm so terribly sorry it seemed like I had left you."

Marco still didn't turn and Archie closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He was so tired. He felt worn out, stretched too thin, and there was a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like there was something he needed to remember... but mostly he felt tired. Tired and empty and cold. In his rush to find Marco he hadn't bothered to stop by the office to get his jacket and now the autumn chill was seeping into his bones, making him feel every one of his many years. The stress of the last few days was no doubt starting to catch up to him and he felt slightly lightheaded. He longed for a meal, a warm bed, and a proper night's sleep.

He had done what Belle asked, gone straight to Mr. Gold's shop - and later when he had the chance to think through it all Archie would wonder if it really was surprised relief that had shone in the pawnbroker's eyes for a fraction of a second when he walked through the door, or if he had imagined the whole thing... He had explained the situation as well as he could and Gold had hurried from the shop, leaving Archie to make his way to Marco's house. But Marco had not been home, the house locked and dark. He had contemplated trying Marco's cell phone, but had immediately dismissed the thought: not only was his own phone still in his jacket in the office, but a reunion like that should not be done over the phone.

So Archie had made his way to Mary Margaret's apartment, correctly guessing that at least Emma and Henry would be found there. His heart had swelled with love for the little boy who had launched himself at him as soon as he stepped through the door, hugging him with a desperation that reminded Jiminy of another frightened little boy from long ago. The difference, though, was that this time he could hug back.

But as sweet as that reunion had been the thought of that other little boy had reminded him of his errand there. Emma had smiled at him with tears in her eyes when he had asked after Marco and for a moment she had looked like she wanted to hug him too, but instead she had shaken her head and blinked furiously before admitting she might know where he could find him. And of course she had been right.

Eyes still closed and lost in his tired musings Archie didn't see Marco hesitantly and hopefully turn his head towards him. He didn't see the hope morph into relief and happiness on his old ward's face. He barely had time to open his eyes in surprise as the shoulder under his hand disappeared and Marco launched himself at him, laughing and crying, crushing him in a hug just as desperate as Henry's had been. Huffing out a surprised laugh Archie hugged him back, feeling his world settle somewhat again after being thrown so horribly akilter by Cora's evil schemes. He could feel Marco shaking and he tightened his hold.

"I'm still here," he said, trying to put as much reassurance into his voice as he was able. He wanted to add that he wasn't going anywhere but stopped himself before the words could escape. His own recent misadventure was proof enough that they lived in dangerous times, and he wasn't an ageless cricket protected by magic anymore. Without the Blue Fairy's protection he was no safer than any of the others; he was just a man who could be killed just as easily as any other. "I'm still here," he repeated, no longer sure if he was speaking for Marco's benefit or his own. "I'm still here." For now that would have to be enough.


End file.
